Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin
Oberst Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin (russ: Евгений Борисович Волгин), auch als Thunderbolt bekannt, ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2004 erschienenen Videospiel Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater. Er kehrt als brennender Mann als unterstützender Schurke in Metal Gear Solid 5: The Phantom Pain zurück. Volgin ist ein GRU-Oberst mit der Fähigkeit, elektischen Strom aus seinem Körper heraus zu erzeugen. Als radikaler Nationalist will Volgin den Präsidenten der Sowjetunion, Chruschtschow, stürzen und durch radikalere Kräfte zu ersetzen. Zudem lässt er den Wissenschaftler Sokolov entführen und in seine Militärbasis Groznyi Grad bringen, wo Sokolov an einer Superwaffe - dem Nuklearpanzer Shagohod - arbeiten soll welchen Volgin einsetzen will um den kalten Krieg zu beenden. Dabei stellt sich ihm aber der CIA-Agent Naked Snake entgegen, der geschickt wurde um Sokolov zu retten. Er wurde im Japanischen von Kenji Utsumi und im Englischen von Neil Ross gesprochen. Biographie Vergangenheit Volgin wurde im führen 20. Jahrhundert geboren und wurde als junger Mann zu einem talentierten Boxer. Während des zweiten Weltkriegs diente er in der Geheimpolizei der Sowjetunion und wurde beauftragt, Deserteure zu bestrafen. Volgin wurde wegen seiner Grausamkeit und Brutalität berüchtigt. Er war am Massaker von Katyn beteiligt und prügelte dort Gefangene mit seinen Fäusten zu Tode. Laut Gerüchten war Volgin auch an ähnlichen Massakern in der Ukraine und Weißrussland beteiligt und war insgesamt für die Eliminierung von über 100.000 Menschen verantwortlich. Zudem wurde er später beauftragt, Unruhen in Ostdeutschland im Jahr 1953 und in Ungarn im Jahr 1956 niederzuschlagen. Volgin verfügte zudem über einen elektrischen Strom, der seinen Körper durchzog und den er durch seine Willenskraft freisetzen konnte. Somit konnte Volgin Stromstöße von insgesamt 10 Millionen Volt freisetzen und als Energieblitze entfesseln. Volgin nutzte diese Fähigkeit außerdem, um seinen eigenen Körper und seine Schlagkraft zu verstärken, sowie dazu, im Kampf Patronen von dem Patronengürtel an seiner Uniform fortzukatapultieren und sie wie Pistolenkugeln auf Feinde zu schießen. Die Verwendung von dieser Fähigkeit führt dazu, dass sich Elektrizität in Form von Blitzen um Volgins Körper herum freisetzt und ihn umkreist. Volgin erfuhr schließlich davon, dass sein Vater der Schatzmeister der Philosophen, einer Geheimorganisation, die damals aus führenden Köpfen der USA, der Sowjetunion und China bestand, war und in dieser Position in den Wirren des Krieges das gesamte Vermögen der Philosophen - 100 Millionen Dollar - entwendet hatte. Nach dem Tod seines Vaters erbte Volgin einen Mikrochip, auf dem die Positionen der verschiedenen Geldverstecke beschrieben waren. Volgin geriet somit in den Besitz des gesamten Vermögens der Philosophen. In den folgenden Jahren wurde Volgin in den Oberst-Status erhoben und arbeitete fortan für den Sowjet-Militärnachrichtendienst GRU. Er gehörte dabei zur extremistischen Armeefraktion der Sowjetunion und verachtete das friedliche Verhalten, welches Präsident Chruschtschow gegenüber der USA zeigte. Volgin, der überzeugt von dem Plan war, sein Vaterland und die Welt mit Gewalt unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, versammelte fortan regierungsfeindliche Truppen um Chruschtschow zu stürzen und stattdessen Breschnew und Kosygin - weitaus radikalere Personen - einzusetzen. Mit seinem fast unerschöpflichen Reichtum begann Volgin zudem, Militärforschung zu finanzieren und eigene Forschungseinrichtungen zu errichten. Er erbaute die Forschungseinrichtung OKB-812, in dem er den brillianten Wissenschaftler Granin mit Forschung beauftragte. Er selbst richtete sich in der neuerrichteten Forschungs-Militärbasis Groznyi Grad ein. Da Granin nach einiger Zeit keine Ergebnisse vorweisen konnte, war Volgin gezwungen sich einem weiteren Sowjet-Wissenschaftler - Sokolov - zuzuwenden. Dieser war aber ein Günstling Chruschtschows, was verhinderte dass Volgin in direkten Kontakt mit ihn treten konnte. Da er aber dennoch fest von dem Ziel überzeugt war, Sokolovs Geheimwaffe - den Shagohod - in seine Fänge zu bekommen, entwickelte Volgin einen Plan, Sokolov zu entführen und in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Da er als GRU-Oberst nicht zu viel Aufsehen erregen konnte, nutzte er die Kontakte der Philosophen um die legendäre amerikanische Soldatin The Boss zu kontaktieren und sie anzuwerben. The Boss und ihre Einheit, die Cobra-Unit, erklärten sich bereit, überzulaufen und sich Volgin anzuschließen. Volgin erklärt ihnen seinen Plan, die Welt - durch den Kalten Krieg gespalten - wieder zu vereinen und zu diesem Zweck eine Machtposition zu errichten, der sich niemand widersetzen kann. Eroberung von Shagohod und Sokolov Kurz bevor Volgin seinen Plan, Sokolov zu entführen, umsetzen kann, schickt die USA den CIA-Agenten Naked Snake - den Schüler von The Boss - um Sokolov zu kontaktieren und ihm dabei zu helfen, in den Westen überzulaufen. Snake kann Sokolov finden und macht sich auf den Weg durch den umliegenden Dschungel um zu entkommen. Dabei wird er bereits von Sokolov gewarnt, dass Volgin hinter dem Forscher her ist. Während der Flucht mit Sokolov wird Snake auf einer Brücke von The Boss, konfrontiert, über deren Verrat er noch nicht in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde. Auch Volgin tritt von der anderen Seite aus auf die Brücke und wird bei jeder Bewegung von Strom durchflossen. Als er neben dem Boss zu stehen kommt, heißt er sie sowohl in seinem Land als auch in seiner Einheit willkommen. Snake versteht nicht, was vor sich geht, aber der Boss grüßt Volgin freundlich, und verrät Snake dass sie auf die Seite der Sowjetunion überläuft und Sokolov ein Geschenk an ihre neue Herren ist. Zudem hat sie eine Kiste mit einem Nuklearsprengkopf mitgebracht, die ebenfalls als Geschenk an Volgin gedacht ist. Snake kann nicht glauben, was vor sich geht, was Volgin überhaupt erst auf ihn aufmerksam macht. Er fragt, ob Snake ein Mitglied ihrer Cobra-Einheit ist und ob sie Snake mitnehmen werden, aber The Boss verneint dies. Sie behauptet, dass Snake kaum mehr als ein Kind ist und noch keine Emotion gefunden hat, die er in den Kampf tragen kann. Als Snake seine Pistole zückt und auf The Boss richtet, rast sie auf ihn zu, entwaffnet ihn und schlägt ihn nieder, bevor er überhaupt verstanden hat was geschehen ist. Snake springt wieder auf und stürzt sich auf die Verräterin, die den Angriff aber mit Leichtigkeit abblockt und Snake den Arm bricht. Als Snake am Boden liegt, ist The Boss bereit es dabei zu belassen, aber Volgin behauptet kalt, dass er sein Gesicht gesehen hat und daher eliminiert werden muss. Er setzt die Kiste ab, lädt sich mit seinem Stromstoß auf und behauptet, dass sie am Ende sind wenn Chruschtschow von ihrer Verschwörung erfährt. Bevor er Snake angreifen kann, hält The Boss ihn aber zurück und behauptet, dass Snake ihr Schüler ist und daher auch durch ihre Hand sterben sollte. Sie schleudert Snake von der Brücke und Volgin fragt gelangweilt, ob sie hier fertig sind. The Boss bestätigt es und behauptet, dass Sokolovs Forschungsanlage ihr nächstes Ziel ist. Die Einheit kann in Sokolovs Forschungsstation den unfertigen Shagohod-Prototypen erfolgreich in ihren Besitz nehmen und die Wissenschaftlerin Tatyana - in Wahrheit die Doppelagentin EVA - gefangennehmen, woraufhin sie die Maschine mit mehreren Helikoptern abtransportieren lassen. Während des Flugs begutachtet Volgin zufrieden den von The Boss erhaltenen Sprengkopf bis einer seiner Handlanger, der GRU-Major Ocelot, fragt, was sie mit EVA anstellen sollen. Daraufhin wendet Volgin sich EVA zu und behauptet, dass er sie mitnehmen wird, da sie ein hübscher Fang ist. Ocelot fürchtet, dass sie eine KGB-Agentin ist aber Volgin entgegnet, dass sie dennoch nützlich sein könnte. Volgin beschließt nun, Sokolovs Forschungslabor zu zerstören da es ihnen nicht länger von Nutzen ist. Er rüstet den von The Boss erhaltenen Sprengsatz aus und obwohl Ocelot geschockt ruft, dass die Menschen in dem Labor ihre eigenen Landsleute sind, stößt Volgin den protestierenden Major von sich und feuert den Sprengsatz vom Helikopter aus ab, der das Labor trifft und vollends zerstört. Finale Shagohod-Testphase Auf dem Weg nach Groznyi Grad macht Volgins Einheit einen kurzen Abstecher nach OKB-812. Als sich Sokolov dort weigert, weiter an der Fertigstellung Shagohods zu arbeiten, jagt Volgin EVA in Sokolovs Beisein einen Stromstoß durch den Körper. Er droht, dass EVA auch weiterhin die Konsequenzen tragen wird, wenn Sokolov sich ihm widersetzt. Volgin schockt EVA auch weiterhin und wirft sie dann zu Boden, woraufhin Sokolov nach Groznyi Grad gebracht werden soll. Bevor dies geschehen kann, will Ocelot sich aber einen Spaß mit Sokolov erlauben. Er lädt von drei leeren Revolvern eine einzige Kugeln in einen der Revolver und beginnt, die Waffen zu jonglieren. Während er jongliert, feuert er immer wieder insgesamt sechs Mal auf Sokolov, allerdings wird kein Mal eine Kugel abgefeuert. Amüsiert behauptet Ocelot, dass das Glück Sokolov wohl noch immer hold ist aber plötzlich tritt The Boss an ihn heran, fängt einen der Revolver aus der Luft und feuert auf das Wasser, woraufhin die Kugel abgefeuert wird. Sie behauptet ernst, dass es auf dem Schlachtfeld kein Glück gibt und Volgin lacht laut über die Bloßstellung von Ocelot. Nachdem Ocelot gegangen ist, fragt Volgin The Boss ob Snake, der ihnen gefolgt ist um Sokolov doch noch zu retten, bereits eliminiert wurde. The Boss berichtet ihm aber, dass stattdessen The Pain getötet wurde, was Volgin enorm verärgert. Wütend schlägt er mit seiner Elektrofaust in die Wand der Höhle, bis er sich beruhigen kann. Auf Ocelot bezogen behauptet er betont ruhig, dass Snake noch ein "Kind" sein mag, aber dennoch Talent hat und er daher fürchtet, dass Chruschtschow hinter Snakes Ankunft steckt. The Boss ruft daraufhin zwei der verbliebenen Mitglieder der Cobras in den Raum und betont, dass diese beiden mit Snake locker fertig werden. Sie beauftragt The Fear, Snake zu töten und dieser stürmt sogleich los. Volgin beschwert sich daraufhin, dass The End andauernd schläft aber The Boss verteidigt ihren Kameraden und behauptet, dass er das wenige Leben, das noch in ihm steckt, für den Kampf aufspart. Sie behauptet, dass The End im rechten Moment aufwachen wird und dass dieser Moment dann das tituläre Ende von Snake sein wird. Volgin kehrt nun mit dem Rest seiner Truppen und seinem Forschungsteam nach Groznyi Grad zurück. Während dort die finale Testphase für Shagohod vorbereitet wird, erfährt Volgin dass Granin Snake bei dessen Infiltration von OKB-812 von der Groznyi Grad-Basis berichtet hat. Er lässt Granin in den Hof von Groznyi Grad bringen, in ein leeres Ölfass stecken und schlägt mit elektrisch aufgeladenen Fäusten darauf ein, bis er das Fass mit einem mächtigen Schlag in die Luft katapultiert und Granin - von den elektrischen Schlägen völlig verbrannt - herausstürzt. Im nächsten Moment tritt Ocelot dazu und fragt Volgin, ob Granin endlich geredet hat aber Volgin verrät, dass Granin gestorben ist bevor Volgin Details über das erfahren konnte, was er Snake verraten hat. Ocelot überlegt, ob Granin der Spion in ihren Reihen ist, und Volgin untersucht die Leiche und findet in der Schuhsohle einen versteckten Sender. Ocelot ist dennoch verärgert, dass Volgin Granin getötet hat, da er ein Verbündeter war, aber Volgin schert sich nicht um Ocelots Skrupel und erinnert ihn daran, wer in der Basis das Kommando hat. Als Ocelot verärgert Volgins Atomangriff auf Sokolovs Labor anspricht, behauptet Volgin höhnisch, dass Ocelot ihn ja den Behörden melden kann. Er behauptet, dass sie sich im Krieg befinden und daher jeden Spion und Verräter eliminieren müssen, den sie finden können. Volgin spricht davon, dass Ocelots Skrupel die Funktionalität der Einheit gefährden und behauptet, dass sich der wahre Spion immer noch in der Basis befindet, da C4 aus dem Lager gestohlen wurde. Als auch The Boss und EVA hinzutreten, rät The Boss Volgin, seine eigenen Leute nicht leichtfertig zu verdächtigen und berichtet zudem, dass The Fear und The End getötet wurden. Sie wirft Volgin als Beweis The Fears Armbrust und seine Giftpfeile vor die Füße und Ocelot hebt sie auf. Frustriert schlägt Volgin auf das Ölfass ein und fragt fassungslos, wie die legendären Cobras so leicht besiegt werden konnten, so dass jetzt lediglich noch The Fury verbleibt. The Boss schwingt sich auf ihr Pferd und kündigt an, sich nun selbst um Snake zu kümmern. Als Volgin überlegt, was Snake nur von ihm will, behauptet The Boss dass die Amerikaner hinter dem Erbe der Philosophen her sind und dass die zudem vermutlich auch The Boss selbst töten wollen. Sie rät Volgin, die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen der Festung zu verstärken und reitet dann nach draußen. In der Zwischenzeit hat Sokolov den Shagohod fertiggestellt, so dass dieser nun mit seinen Atomraketen jeden Ort in Amerika erreichen könnte. Der fertiggestellte Shagohod wird nun unter strengsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen im Hangar der Basis aufbewahrt, Volgin plant aber bereits, weitere Maschinen herzustellen. Mit der unglaublichen Macht der Shagohods könnte Volgin nun den kalten Krieg beenden, da niemand gegen deren zerstörerische Macht bestehen könnte. Snake beschließt daher, den Shagohod-Prototypen und die gesamte Fabrik zu zerstören, damit dies nicht geschieht. Gefangennahme von Snake Snake kann Groznyi Grad schließlich infiltrieren und Sokolovs Labor erreichen, indem er sich als Oberst Raikov verkleidet. Als er Sokolov trifft und von ihm erfährt, dass Shagohod einsatzbereit ist, wird das Gespräch unterbrochen als Volgin sich nähert. Snake setzt zwar schnell seine Raikov-Maske wieder auf, kann aber nicht wissen dass Raikov Volgins Liebhaber ist und Volgin die Verkleidung daher durchschaut. Zornig will Volgin wissen, wer ihm gegenübersteht und richtet eine Pistole auf Snake. Anstatt Snake zu erschießen, wirbelt er aber herum und schießt Sokolov in beide Beine, was Snake ausnutzt um Volgin zu entwaffnen und zu Boden zu werfen. Snake richtet nun Volgins eigene Waffe auf diesen, aber plötzlich stürmt The Boss in den Raum, entwaffnet ihrerseits Snake und verwickelt ihn in einen Nahkampf. Sie kann Snake überwältigen und niederringen, woraufhin sie ihm die Maske abreißt und ihn als Snake offenbart. Als Volgin daraufhin seine Pistole wieder aufhebt und Snake erschießen will, stößt The Boss ihn verärgert zu Boden und ruft ihm zu, dass er sich raushalten soll. Volgin beschließt nun aber, die Situation unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Als The Boss dies erkennt und ihn fragt, ob er Snake töten wird, antwortet Volgin dass er Snake selbstverständlich töten wird, ihn allerdings vorher noch dafür bestrafen wird, dass er Raikov verletzt hat. Er lädt seine Fäuste elektrisch auf und schlägt mehrfach brutal auf Snake ein, der sich kaum zur Wehr setzen kann. The Boss verlässt währenddessen den Raum. Volgin prügelt Snake bis zur Bewusstlosigkeit und lässt ihn später gemeinsam mit Sokolov in einen anderen Teil der Basis bringen. Dort lässt er Snake gefesselt zurück und widmet sich zuerst Sokolov, von dem er weiß dass er wichtige Daten über Shagohod weitergegeben hat. Er prügelt Sokolov während des Verhörs zu Tode, erfährt aber nicht wer die Daten von Sokolov erhalten hat. Nach Sokolovs Tod wendet Volgin sich Snake zu und nimmt ihm mit einem sadistischen Spruch die Augenbinde ab. Er prügelt nun auch auf Snake ein, von dem er wissen will wer ihn dabei unterstützt hat, Groznyi Grad zu infiltrieren. Snake bleibt aber hart und verrät nichts, woraufhin Volgin nur noch härter auf ihn einschlägt. The Boss und Ocelot wohnen der Folter bei aber The Boss protestiert schließlich, da klar ist dass Snake unter Folter nichts preisgeben wird - immerhin hat sie ihn persönlich trainiert. Volgin geht davon aus, dass Snake hinter dem Erbe der Philosophen her ist und da Snake nicht antwortet, schlägt er nun auch mit elektrischen Angriffen auf Snake ein. Volgin schwört, dass das Erbe der Philosophen sicher in seinem Besitz ist und behauptet arrogant, dass es sich sicher verstaut im unterirdischen Bunker von Groznyi Grad befindet. Als er Snake einen weiteren Schlag verpasst, fällt plötzlich ein Transmitter aus dessen Uniform. Geschockt hebt Volgin ihn auf und will wissen, wer für diesen Transmitter verantwortlich ist. The Boss antwortet, dass sie es war und damit Snakes Standort verfolgen konnte damit die Cobra-Einheit einen Hinterhalt legen konnte. Volgin ist nun aber misstrauisch und fragt, warum die Cobra-Einheit dann ausgelöscht wurde. Er fordert einen Beweis von The Boss, dass sie und Snake nicht heimlich zusammenarbeiten und fordert, dass The Boss Snakes Augen aussticht, da die Augen die wichtigsten Werkzeuge eines Soldaten sind. Da The Boss Snake zu einem Soldaten gemacht hat, findet Volgin es passend, dass sie diejenige ist die ihm die Soldatenexistenz raubt. Bevor The Boss zustechen kann, hält EVA sie aber zurück, was wiederum Ocelot aufmerksam macht. Er erkennt, dass Tatyana die Spionin sein muss und will seine Theorie mit seiner Pistole testen, was Volgin ihm genehmigt. Bevor er die Waffe abfeuert, schwingt Snake aber an seinen Ketten auf Ocelot zu und stößt ihn zur Seite, wodurch Ocelot den Revolver reflexhaft abfeuert und Snake die Kugel ins Auge jagt. Volgin ist von der Wendung der Ereignisse belustigt und zieht sich dann in sein Quartier zurück, während er Ocelot und The Boss mit dem verletzten Snake zurücklässt. Er vertraut EVA noch immer, was zur Folge hat dass sie nicht bestraft wird. Kampf mit Snake Obwohl ihm die Flucht aus seiner Zelle gelingt, kehrt Snake Stunden später heimlich nach Groznyi Grad zurück um Shagohod zu zerstören und Volgin und Ocelot aufzuhalten. Snake kann sich zwar zurück in die Festung schleichen und den Sprengstoff anbringen, bei dem Versuch, den Hangar zu verlassen, wird er aber von Volgin, Ocelot und The Boss konfrontiert. Diese haben EVA enttarnt und bewusstlos geschlagen und The Boss entwaffnet Snake in einem Überraschungsangriff. Snake lässt sich nun in einen erneuten Kampf mit The Boss verwickeln, ist seiner alten Mentorin aber ein weiteres Mal unterlegen. Schließlich tritt auch Ocelot hinzu und richtet seinen Revolver auf Snake, so dass dieser sich ergeben muss. Volgin offenbart Snake, dass EVA bei dem Versuch gefasst wurde, den Mikrochip zu stehlen der sämtliche Informationen über das Erbe der Philosophen - einschließlich der Fundorte der verschiedenen Geldverstecke - enthält. Ocelot fügt an, dass es der Geruch war, der EVA verraten hat - nicht ihr Parfüm, sondern der Geruch nach Motoröl, nach dem sie roch. Volgin wendet sich nun verächtlich EVA zu, die versucht ihn mit einer versteckten Pistole zu töten. Volgin sieht diesen Angriff aber voraus und tritt sie nieder. Als Snake ihn ablenken will und ihn fragt, was das Erbe der Philosophen ist, geht Volgin darauf ein und offenbart Snake, was genau dahintersteckt und wie er in den Besitz des massiven Geldvorrats gelangte. Nachdem er seine Erklärung geendet hat, händigt Volgin The Boss den Mikrochip aus und trägt ihr auf, ihn an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen. The Boss merkt aber an, dass Snake nicht zurückgekehrt wäre, wenn er keinen guten Grund gehabt hätte und erinnert Volgin daran, dass der Sprengstoff aus ihrem Lager gestohlen wurde. Sie bietet sich an, den Hangar danach zu untersuchen und behauptet, dass sie sich auch darum kümmern wird, EVA loszuwerden. Nachdem The Boss gegangen ist, tritt Ocelot an Volgin heran und bittet darum, Snake bekämpfen zu dürfen. Volgin lehnt dies jedoch ab, da er sich dieses Mal selbst um Snake kümmern will. Ocelot protestiert, wird aber von Volgin zum Schweigen gebracht und verdonnert, den Kampf der beiden zu beobachten. Volgin feuert einen Blitz auf einen nahen Stromkasten ab, was dazu führt dass die Plattform, auf der Snake sich befindet, hydraulisch in die Tiefe gesenkt wird. Nachdem er seinen Mantel durch einen mächtigen Blitz verbrannt hat, springt Volgin selbst in die von ihm erschaffene Arena herab um sich dort Snake zu stellen. Auf Volgins Geheiß wirft Ocelot Snake ein Messer und eine Pistole zu, so dass der Kampf ausgeglichen ist. Im Kampf nutzt Volgin nun seinen Elektrostrom um Snake zu verletzen, aber Snake kann ihn zu Boden werfen und mit der Pistole abschießen, während Volgin sich wieder aufrafft. So kann er Volgin verletzen, der daraufhin Ocelot zuruft dass er Snake erschießen soll. Ocelot entgegnet aber kalt, dass er dies nicht tun kann da er The Boss ein Versprechen gemacht hat. Als der wütende Volgin daraufhin einen Elektrostrahl auf Ocelot abfeuert, kann dieser dem Angriff ausweichen und schießt Volgin aus Rache ins Bein. Er ruft Volgin zu, dass dieser wie ein Mann kämpfen soll und macht sich auf, um die Sprengsätze zu finden, die Snake versteckt hat. Volgin führt nun seinen Kampf mit Snake fort, in dem er nun auch seine Patronen ausstößt, die er durch seine Elektrizität antreibt und als Projektile auf Snake abfeuert. Dennoch kann Snake ihn kontinuierlich schwächen und weiter verletzen, woraufhin Volgin schließlich leblos zu Boden sackt. Snake ignoriert den leblosen Körper seines Feindes, da der von ihm gesetzte Sprengstoff bald explodieren wird. Da er Volgin für tot hält, trifft sich Snake nach der Explosion des Hangars und der vermeintlichen Zerstörung des Shagohods mit EVA. Die beiden planen, zu einem See außerhalb der Basis zu gelangen, da sie von dort aus fliehen wollen aber bevor sie losfahren können, bricht überraschend der voll funktionsfähige Shagohod aus den Ruinen des Hangars hervor. Er wird von niemand anderem als Volgin gesteuert, der fanatisch kreischt dass das Ganze noch nicht beendet ist. Mit dem Shagohod verfolgt er nun EVA und Snake, die in EVAs Motorrad fliehen. Aufgrund der massiven Panzerung des Shagohods nimmt Volgin keinerlei Rücksicht auf Hindernisse, die in seinem Weg stehen, sondern rast mitten durch sie hindurch. In seinem Rachedurst macht Volgin nicht einmal vor seinen eigenen Handlangern halt und überfährt auch sie ohne Reue. Als er die Triebwerke des Shagohods anwirft um EVA und Snake über den Haufen zu fahren, weichen die beiden kurzerhand aus und fahren in eine andere Richtung, so dass Volgin an ihnen vorbeirast und erst komplett abbremsen muss bevor er die Verfolgung fortsetzen kann. EVA und Snake nutzen diese Gelegenheit um Kurs auf eine nahe Brücke zu nehmen, die EVA zuvor mit Sprengstoff präpariert hatte. Sie überqueren die Brücke und legen sich am anderen Ende mit einem Scharfschützengewehr auf die Lauer und als Volgin die Brücke mit dem Shagohod überquert, feuert Snake auf den Sprengstoff, welcher die gesamte Brücke zum Einstutz bringt und den Shagohod mit in die Tiefe reißt. Im letzten Moment kann sich Volgin aber doch durch die Triebwerke des Shagohods retten und den Panzer an das rettende Ufer katapultieren. Um Volgin und den Shagohod aufzuhalten, umkreisen EVA und Snake ihn nun mit dem Motorrad und feuern mit Raketen auf den Panzer. Volgin nutzt seinerseits die Verteidigungsmechanismen und Waffensysteme des Shagohods um auf Snake und EVA zu feuern, aber das Motorrad ist zu klein und zu wendig, so dass er sie nicht trifft. Der Raketenbeschuss kann die Außenhülle des Shagohods zwar zuerst nicht durchdringen, die kontinuierlichen Angriffe schwächen den Panzer aber schließlich doch und schränken zudem seine Bewegungsfreiheit ein. Als der Panzer völlig am Ende und bewegungsunfähig ist, springt Volgin aus dem Panzer heraus. Er rammt kurzerhand seine elektrisch aufgeladenen Fäuste durch den Panzer und packt die Kabel, die den Shagohod steuern. Indem er diese Kabel nun elektrisch auflädt, kann Volgin den Shagohod so weit unter Kontrolle bekommen, dass er wieder auf seine Feinde zurasen kann. In dem Versuch, die beiden zu zerschmettern, rast Volgin auf EVAs Motorrad zu, von dem Snake mittlerweile aber abgestiegen ist. Während Volgin nun EVA verfolgt, feuert Snake von der Seite auf Volgins Steuremodul, wodurch er den Panzer zum Stoppen bringt und Volgin ins Visier nehmen kann. So gelingt es Snake, Volgin tödlich zu verwunden, so dass er auf dem zerstörten Panzer zusammenbricht. Volgin will die Niederlage nicht wahrhaben und kreischt laut Snakes Namen, während ein Gewitter aufzieht. In einem letzten Versuch, Snake aufzuhalten, will Volgin die Macht der Blitze des Gewitters absorbieren, aber diese erweisen sich selbst für ihn als zu viel. Anstatt die Macht eines Blitzes zu absorbieren, wird Volgin von dem Blitz getroffen und geht in Flammen auf. Die Hitze des Feuers sorgt zudem dafür, dass die Patronen des Munitionsgürtels, den Volgin trägt, explodieren und sich sämtliche dieser Patronen in seinen Körper graben. Volgin kann noch einen letzten Schrei herauslassen, bevor er auf dem Shagohod zusammenbricht. Koma und Experimente Trotz der schweren Verbrennungen überlebt Volgin knapp, fällt allerdings in ein Koma. Sein Körper wird von den Sowjets geborgen und in eine Forschungsbasis vor Moskau gebracht, wo sich selbst die Forscher nicht erklären können, wie und warum genau er überhaupt noch am Leben ist. Da die Sowjetunion an der Entwicklung paranormaler Soldaten interessiert war, wurde Volgins Körper zu Forschungszwecken benutzt - auch um festzustellen ob man den elektrischen Kreislauf, der durch seinen Körper lief, irgendwie reproduzieren konnte. Zwanzig Jahre später erwacht Big Boss aus dem Koma, in dem er seit dem Untergang von Mother Base lag. Ungefähr zur selben Zeit wird ein mächtiges paranormales Kind, welches nur als dritter Junge bezeichnet wird, in die selbe Forschungseinrichtung gebracht, in der auch Volgin im Koma liegt. Obwohl Volgin im Koma liegt, dringen sein unglaublicher Hass auf Big Boss zu dem dritten Jungen durch, was dazu führte dass ein psychisches Band zwischen dem Jungen und Volgin geknüpft wire. Dabei werden sowohl erneut die paranormalen Kräfte des dritten Jungen entfesselt, als auch Volgin aus dem Koma erweckt. Von seinem unbändigen Hass getrieben wirde Volgin zu einem brennenden Rachedämon - dem brennenden Mann - während der dritte Junge nun zu einer Art Energiegenerator wird, dessen telepathischen Fähigkeiten von Volgins Willen gelenkt und beeinflusst wurden. Volgin dient als brennender Mann nun dem schwebenden Jungen als Marionette, während der Junge wiederum von Volgins Rachedurst beeinflusst und gelenkt wird. Beide sind somit einzig getrieben von dem Ziel, Big Boss zu töten. Volgins Verwandlung verursacht außerdem ein Feuer, welches die gesamte Basis niederbrennt. Der dritte Junge macht es sich nun zum Ziel, den Wunsch seines Wirts nach Rache zu befriedigen und ihm dabei zu helfen, Big Boss zu töten. Dabei behält er aber stets die Kontrolle und obwohl er Volgins Wunsch erfüllen will, tut er dies nicht aus Sympathie Volgin gegenüber, der von dem dritten Jungen in den Rachedämon verwandelt wurde da es ihm in dieser Form leichter sein würde, Big Boss zu töten. Zudem fungiert der brennende Mann lediglich als Marionette und muss von dem Bewusstsein des dritten Jungens angetrieben werden; falls der dritte Junge Volgin nicht aktiv steuert, ist der brennende Mann orientierungslos und steht größtenteils regungslos herum. Da der Hass des brennenden Mannes auf Snake so grenzenlos ist, dass er Snake spüren kann, führt er den schwebenden Jungen nach Zypern, wo Snake erst vor kurzem in einem Krankenhaus zu sich gekommen ist. Angriff auf das Krankenhaus Dort findet zeitgleich ein Angriff der XOF-Einheit auf das Krankenhaus statt, da deren Anführer, Skull Face, Big Boss ebenfalls tot sehen will. Während XOF das Krankenhaus stürmen und alle Menschen töten, die sie finden, versuchen Big Boss und sein Körperdouble, Venom Snake, aus dem Krankenhaus zu entkommen. Big Boss führt Venom zum Treppenhaus, erkennt aber dass Venom, der gerade erst aus dem Koma erwacht ist, die Treppen in seinem Zustand wohl kaum nehmen kann. Daher will er sich stattdessen mit Venom auf den Weg zum Lift machen, aber kurz bevor sie den Lift erreichen, erscheint dort der schwebende Junge. Der Junge schwebt direkt durch die Decke und verschwindet, woraufhin der Fahrstuhl zu brennen beginnt. Als die Tür sich öffnet, schleudert die Explosion sowohl Big Boss als auch Venom zurück in den Flur. Der brennende Mann, steigt aus dem Fahrstuhl und stapft bedrohlich auf die beiden Snakes zu. Da aber im selben Moment die Sprinkleranlage aktiviert wird, muss der brennende Mann sich vorerst wieder zurückziehen. Auf der Flucht werden Big Boss und Venom von einigen XOF-Soldaten gefunden. Kurz bevor diese Venom erschießen können, beginnt der Flur aber wieder, zu brennen. Wie zuvor stürmt der brennende Mann in den Flur, woraufhin die geschockten XOF-Soldaten sofort das Feuer eröffnen. Der brennende Mann wird von ihren Kugeln zwar getroffen, zeigt aber keinerlei Schmerzen oder Verwundungen sondern stapft beharrlich weiter. Einer der XOF-Soldaten feuert sogar mit einem Raketenwerfer auf den brennenden Mann, der ihn aber ebenfalls nicht verletzen kann. Stattdessen stößt der brennende Mann all diese Projektile wieder aus seinem Körper aus, so dass die Kugeln sich in die Soldaten bohren und sie töten. Direkt darauf wird der brennende Mann durch das Fenster mit der Gatling Gun eines XOF-Helikopters unter Beschuss genommen und wendet sich daher dem Helikopter zu, der einige Raketen auf den Gebäudetrakt abfeuert. Auch diese können den brennenden Mann aber nicht verletzen und dieser wirft einen Feuerball auf den Helikopter, der diesen zum Absturz bringt. Big Boss und Venom nutzen diese Ablenkung um tiefer in den Flur zu fliehen. Big Boss hebt dabei geistesgegenwärtig die Pistole eines der toten Soldaten auf und als der bennende Mann ihm nachsetzt, kann Big Boss sie nutzen um sich zu verteidigen. Da der brennende Mann die Kugeln, die Big Boss auf ihn feuert, einfach absorbiert, schießt Big Boss stattdessen auf einen der Sprinkler an der Decke, wodurch Wasser austritt und der brennende Mann ein weiteres Mal verschwindet, da sein Körper langsam gelöscht wird. Gemeinsam mit Tretij Rebenok macht sich der brennende Mann daher auf den Weg ins Atrium, wo Venom Snake gerade versucht, an einigen XOF-Soldaten vorbeizuschleichen. Während Tretij Rebenok die Fahrzeuge vor dem Wagen durch Telekinese in die Eingangstür rammt, so dass Venom durch diese nicht entkommen kann, tritt der brennende Mann die Treppen hinab und wird ein weiteres Mal von XOF-Soldaten konfrontiert. Der brennende Mann zögert keine Sekunde und wirft den Soldaten Feuerstrahlen entgegen, woraufhin diese verzweifelt auf ihn schießen. Wieder einmal nimmt der brennende Mann die Kugeln in seinen Körper auf und schleudert sie als flammende Projektile auf die Gegner zurück, so dass diese von ihren eigenen Kugeln getötet werden. Dann wendet der brennende Mann sich Snake zu, der in den Trümmern in Deckung gegangen ist. Bevor er ihm schaden kann, bricht aber ein XOF-Panzer durch die vom schwebenden Jungen errichtete Barriere und ermöglicht es so weiteren XOF-Soldaten, das Gebäude zu stürmen. Diese werden von dem schwebenden Jungen ausgelöscht, aber der Panzer feuert weiter auf den brennenden Mann. Da selbst der Beschuss des Panzers ihm nichts anhaben kann, setzt der Panzer zurück und fährt stattdessen mit Vollgas in den brennenden Mann hinein und rammt ihn in die Wand. Verfolgung von Venom und Ocelot Er kann den Panzer schließlich von sich drücken und in die Luft sprengen, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt hat Venom es bereits aus dem Gebäude geschafft. Die Explosion des Panzers wirft ihm aber direkt vor dem Krankenhaus von den Füßen und der brennende Mann nähert sich ihm. Obwohl Venom verzweifelt auf ihn schießt, kann der brennende Mann sich ihm nähern bis Big Boss in einem Krankenwagen in ihn hereinrast und ihn in die Gebäudewand drückt. Dies ermöglicht es Venom, in den Krankenwagen zu springen, so dass Big Boss davonfahren kann. Frustriert und hasserfüllt stößt der brennende Mann zwar seine flammenden Projektile aus, aber obwohl diese den Krankenwagen treffen, werden weder Big Boss noch Venom getroffen. Zeitgleich tauchen einige Feuerwehrautos am Krankenhaus auf, um die sich der brennende Mann sogleich kümmert. Der brennende Mann attackiert die Feuerwehrautos, sprengt sie in die Luft und schleudert die brennenden Wracks Big Boss und Venom hinterher, die aber ausweichen können. Schließlich verunfallt ihr Fluchtwagen aber doch und der schwebende Junge kann sie finden, woraufhin er sogleich den brennenden Mann alarmiert. Dieser wird vom schwebenden Jungen in Form eines riesigen Wals aus Feuer herbeigerufen, der einen XOF-Helikopter verschlingt bevor er sich in Feuer auflöst, dem der brennende Mann auf einem brennenden, fliegenden Einhorn entsteigt, mit dem er auf Venom zugaloppiert. Venom wird seinerseits aber von dem berittenen Ocelot aufgenommen, der urplötzlich auftaucht und Venom die Flucht ermöglicht. Während Ocelot und Venom davonreiten, werden sie von dem brennenden Mann verfolgt. Ocelot händigt Venom aber eine Schrotflinte aus, mit der dieser den brennenden Mann so weit auf Abstand halten kann, dass dieser keine Möglichkeit findet, einen Angriff zu landen. Als Ocelot und Venom eine Brücke überqueren, wird diese vom Blitz getroffen. Die beiden überleben jedoch und sind durch den Fluss vor dem brennenden Mann geschützt. Dieser blickt Ocelot und Venom von einer nahen Klippe aus hasserfüllt hinterher, kann den Fluss aber nicht überqueren. Als es daraufhin auch noch zu regnen beginnt, sind der brennende Mann und der schwebende Junge gezwungen, die Jagd aufzugeben und Snake und Ocelot entkommen zu lassen. Rachedurst und entgültiger Tod Kurz darauf wird der schwebende Junge von Skull Face, dem Anführer von XOF, kontaktiert. Da er erkennt, dass die beste Art, Big Boss zu töten, daraus bestehen wird, ihn nach Afghanistan zu verfolgen, schließt sich der schwebende Junge Skull Face und XOF an, die dort operieren und an denen Big Boss Rache nehmen will. Der schwebende Junge und der brennende Mann treten daher in Skull Faces Dienste, nicht ahnend dass der Snake, den sie in Afghanistan jagen, nicht Big Boss sondern sein Doble Venom Snake ist. Dabei wird der schwebende Junge auch von Skull Faces Hass beeinflusst, so dass Skull Face über den schwebenden Jungen direkt Einfluss auf den brennenden Mann ausüben kann. Der schwebende Junge begleitet Skull Face nach Afrika in die Grenzregion von Angola, wo dieser die Ergebnisse der Stimmbandparasiten-Forschung aus dem Teufelshaus "Nzo ya Badiabulu" im stillgelegten Ngumba-Industriegebiet betrachten will. Gleichzeitig taucht auch Snake in dem Gebäude auf, da er nach dem Jungen Shabani, einem der Versuchskaninchen des Projektes, sucht. Dabei wird er von Skull Face entdeckt, der ihn aber nicht tötet sondern den schwebenden Jungen herbeibefiehlt. Dieser erscheint aus dem Nichts hinter Skull Face und ruft den brennenden Mann herbei, der sich auf Snake stürzt. Er beginnt, Snake zu würgen, erstarrt aber plötzlich als die Aufmerksamkeit des schwebenden Jungen nicht länger auf Snake, sondern auf Shabani gelenkt wird. Interessiert und mitleidig schwebt der Junge auf den leidenden und sterbenden Shabani zu und sorgt dafür, dass er stirbt bevor das Feuer ihn erreicht. Erst dann wendet er sich wieder dem brennenden Mann zu, so dass dieser sich wieder bewegen und Snake verfolgen kann. Snake rennt aus dem Gebäude, aber das Feuer des brennenden Mannes setzt das gesamte Gebiet in Brand. Der brennende Mann schleudert Feuerbälle auf Snake, der versucht einen schützenden Tunnel zu erreichen. Dieser wird aber vom schwebenden Jungen per Telekinese zum Einstutz gebracht, so dass Snake auf der brennenden Ebene mit dem brennenden Mann eingesperrt ist. Er kann dem brennenden Mann und seinen Feuerbällen so lange ausweichen, dass ein Helikopter erscheint um Snake abzuholen, aber der brennende Mann attackiert daraufhin den Helikopter. Wenn Snake während des Kampfes das Feuer auf den schwebenden Jungen eröffnet, der in der Luft über dem brennenden Mann schwebt, teleportiert dieser sich an einen anderen Ort und entgeht so den Kugeln. Schließlich kann Snake den beiden aber entkommen, indem er einen Wasserbehälter zur Detonation bringt als der brennende Mann sich diesem nähert. Dies löscht und schwächt den brennenden Mann und während der schwebende Junge ihn wieder auf die Beine bringt, kann Snake in dem Helikopter entkommen. thumb|right|250px|Der schwebende Junge "aktiviert" Volgin Schließlich erreicht der Konvoi den Hangar hinter dem Serak-Lager, wo Skull Face Snake anweist, aus dem Wagen zu steigen. Die Gruppe nährt sich daraufhin Sahelanthropus, bis Skull Face sie anhält und ankündigt, dass er und Snake nicht die einzigen Dämonen sind und dass es einen weiteren Dämon gibt, der ebenfalls nur von purem Hass angetrieben wird. Plötzlich ruft Skull Face dem schwebenden Jungen, der im Hangar erscheint, zu, dass er Snake den Dämonen zeigen soll, woraufhin der schwebende Junge den brennenden Mann aktiviert, der daraufhin den Kopf hebt und in Flammen aufgeht. Dieser wankt auf Snake zu, aber wird währenddessen plötzlich vom schwebenden Jungen verlassen, der stattdessen auf Sahelanthropus zufliegt und die Maschiene aktiviert. Während die XOF-Soldaten plötzlich hektisch werden und Skull Face nicht versteht, was geschieht, wird Sahelanthropus auf einer riesigen Plattform aus der Halle gerollt und der brennende Mann stapft orientierungslos und ziellos auf die Vorrichtung zu und wird von den Rädern der Plattform überrollt. Nach dem Tod des brennenden Mannes werden seine Überreste von den Sowjets geborgen und im Hof ihrer Basis bei Yakho Oboo gelagert. Nachdem die Diamond Dogs davon erfahren, wird Snake geschickt um die Basis zu stürmen und die Überreste des Mannes zu sichern. Tatsächlich kann er die Basis infiltrieren und will die Überreste gerade per Fulton abtransportieren, aber direkt bevor der Ballon den brennenden Mann in die Luft ziehen kann, geht dieser wieder in Flammen auf und zerstört den Ballon. Noch in der Luft erscheint dem brennenden Mann sein fliegendes Feuer-Einhorn und der Mann, der zwar wieder auf den Beinen ist, allerdings nicht mehr brennt, wird von dem Einhorn zu Boden getragen. Sofort stürzt er sich auf Snake und kann ihn zu Boden drücken, nun, da er Snake ganz nahe ist, spürt er aber, dass es sich bei diesem nicht um Big Boss handelt. Da sein Hass auf Big Boss der einzige Grund ist, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben ist, wird dem ehemalig brennenden Mann dieser Lebenszweck nun genommen. Das führt dazu, dass der brennende Mann seine Form wechselt und Snake nun für kurze Zeit als Volgin gegenübersteht, bevor er sterbend nach hinten stürzt und auf den Boden aufprallt. Dabei werden auch die ganzen Patronen, die der Körper des brennenden Manns absorbiert hatte, wieder ausgestoßen und rieseln auf den Boden. Die verkohlten Überreste des brennenden Mannes werden nach Mother Base gebracht, wo sie als Sicherheitsmaßnahme in einem Käfig auf der Quarantäneplattform der Basis eingelagert werden. Galerie VolginErscheint-0.png|Volgin erscheint VolginAufBrücke.png|Volgin tritt auf die Brücke VolginTheBoss.png|Volgin mit The Boss VolginErhältWaffen.png|Volgin erhält den Sprengkopf VolginHandkrallen.png|Volgin mit seinen Patronen VolginUnterStrom.png|Volgin setzt sich unter Strom VolginEVA.png|Volgin verhört EVA VolginHelikoptersprengsatz.png|Volgin feuert den Sprengkopf aus dem Helikopter VolginErkenntTäuschung.png|Volgin erkennt, dass "Raikov" eine Täuschung ist VolginPrügeltSnake.png|Volgin verprügelt Snake VolginHerausforderung.png|Volgin fordert Snake heraus VolginWillKämpfen.png|Volgin stellt sich zum Kampf VolginStirbt.png|Volgin stirbt scheinbar VolginTod.png|Volgins vermeintliche Leiche VolginKrankenhausverfolgung.png|Volgin verfolgt Snake im Krankenhaus VolginFeuerStapftNäher.png|Volgin durchquert das Feuer VolginUnterSprinkler.png|Volgin wird vom Sprinkler gestoppt VolginGelöscht.png|Volgin wird durch den Sprinkler gelöscht VolginTreppe.png|Volgin konfrontiert XOF VolginAbsorbiertAngriff.png|Volgin absorbiert die auf ihn abgefeuerten Kugeln VolginErstarrt.png|Volgin erstarrt, als der schwebende Junge abgelenkt wird VolginImTeufelshaus.png|Volgin im Teufelshaus MantisLetztesFeuer.png|Der schwebende Junge mit Volgin MantisAktiviertVolgin.png|Der schwebende Junge aktiviert Volgin VolginAusgebrannt.png|Der schwebende Junge verlässt Volgin VolginAufEinhorn.png|Volgin auf seinem Feuer-Einhorn VolginPferdekonfrontation.png|Volgin konfrontiert Venom Snake VolginErkenntWahrheit.png|Volgin erkennt die Wahrheit über Venom Snake VolginStirbtEntgültig.png|Volgin stirbt entgültig VolginEntgültigTod.png|Volgins Überreste Navigation en:Yevgeny Borisovitch Volgin Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Militär Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Vergewaltiger Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Reich Kategorie:Kriegstreiber Kategorie:Perverser Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Metal Gear-Schurke Kategorie:Bossgegner